


A Bond Between Swordsmen

by MynJade



Series: The Smash Chronicles [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Accidental Cuddling, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, But until then, Cute as Fuck Marth, Eventual Smut, It's cute omfg, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, OOC Link, OOC Marth, OOC Sheik, Sheik is a Separate Character, Smash Mansion, Talking Link, also, there is adorable as fuck SHeik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynJade/pseuds/MynJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is returning to Smash Mansion once again, for his third tournament. There are new faces everywhere, but within those, he sees a face he's been missing since the last tournament. The face of a certain Altean Prince. Unbeknownst to him, Link has developed feelings for this prince, and this is a story of how he deals with them, and how Marth reacts when the secret slips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gathering

Link stepped through the Hyrule portal, Zelda and Sheik following close behind, and Ganondorf nowhere to be found.

” _I wonder if he was taken out of the roster..._ ” Link thought to himself.

While Link is worrying,  Ganondorf shoves Link and Sheik aside and takes large steps toward the portal to the Mushroom Kingdom, no doubt to meet up with his partner in crime, Bowser. After the young Hylian recovers from his violent shove to the side, he takes a look around at the other portals, and the people stepping through them.

“ _Kirby, Pikachu, Fox, Mario, Nana and Popo (Ice Climbers), Captain Falcon, Samus..._ ” Link starts forming this year’s roster in his head, starting with the entrants he knew from the years before.

He finishes, making a note to get to know the new contestants before the tournament's start, and also notes the entrants that didn’t return this year. The only portal still open was the one that connects Crimea and Altea to the Smash Mansion.

“Marth hasn’t shown up yet.” Notes Zelda, who is staring intently at the young Hylian man.

“Yeah, it’s strange. He is usually one of the first people through...” Link says, with a hint of concern in his voice.

“Don’t worry, Link,” Sheik says, stepping closer to Link and softly placing her hand on his shoulder, “I’m sure he’ll show.”

Link smiles kindly back at the young Sheikah woman and nods his head.

“Yeah, I know, I guess it’s natural for me to be worried. We are best friends after all.” Link says, a smile quickly spreading across his handsome Hylian features.

Just as he finishes saying that, he hears the flapping of a cape, and soft footsteps that seem to be coming from the direction of Marth’s portal, and Link quickly spins around to see the handsome prince stepping through his portal, followed by a large man wielding a massive golden blade.

A childish laugh escapes Links mouth as he sees his best friend step through the portal, and he immediately runs over to greet Marth.

“Marth! Long time no see, right?” Link says jovially as he stops in front of the Altean prince.

At the sight of his favorite Hylian, a huge grin spreads across his face, and he reaches out to grab Link’s shoulder in a friendly manner, but before his hand closes on the young man’s shoulder, the tunic garbed man pulls him in for a tight hug.

“Hey Link. I missed you too,” Marth said with a laugh, taken aback by his friend’s sudden action.

“How long has it been again? I’m not good with time.” Marth says after pulling out of the embrace, his hand scratching the back of his head.

Link grins cheekily at the beautiful prince,

“I think it’s been about seven years, but you don’t look a day older than you did the last time I saw you!”

At those words, Marth started to laugh, and when Link looked at Marth, they made eye contact, ocean blue eyes staring deep into sky blue, and Link felt his heart rate rise quickly, and he glanced away quickly, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

“ _What the hell was that?_ ” he said to himself “ _I’ve never felt something like that before. It felt like my stomach dropped to my feet...Like I was falling into a deep pit..._ ”

Link recovered from his strange experience, and looked back at Marth, a smile spread across his face.

“Let’s head to the dining hall. It’s time to meet all of the new contestants!” Link said loudly, running to the front of the massive group of people and creatures, pulling Marth behind him, and makes his way to the dining hall.

 

* * *

 

Inside the dining hall is a massive mahogany table with 36 chairs positioned around it. On the backs of each chair is a small name tag. Link quickly found his seat, because it was near the door they entered through and he sits down, Sheik sitting on his right side, and Zelda taking the seat next to her sister. Link, his curiosity getting the best of him, leans over to check the name tag on the seat next to him, and when he reads it, a small gasp excited his mouth.  

"Marth..." he whispers quietly, sitting straight up in his chair once more.

He starts a small conversation with Sheik about music when he hears small footsteps and some mumbling in a foreign language coming from his left side, and he turns to see who it is, and upon seeing the soft eyes and blue hair of his friend a huge smile lights up his face.

"Marth, over here! What's wrong?"

Marth hurries over to his blonde friend with a concerned look on his face.

"I can't seem to find my seat. It's not by Ike..."

Marth's sapphire eyes wander over to where the man with the large sword is sitting, revealing his identity to Link. As the beautiful Altean prince finishes his thought, Link gestures to the seat to his left, standing and pulling the chair away from the table

"I believe this is your seat, **my prince** " Link says playfully, with a mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes.

Marth rolls his eyes and takes his seat, but quickly his deep blue eyes crease slightly in concern.

"I wonder why my seat is all the way over here," he says.

His eyes once again trail over to the other side of the room, where the mercenary is sitting in between Red, with all his Pokémon, and a man known by the name Solid Snake, who looked very uncomfortable sitting in a room this full.

"Are you complaining? We get to sit with each other at every meal, and we get to talk all the time! At least it's not like the last tournament, where we were only able to talk between and during matches." Link says enthusiastically.

"I guess you're right." Marth says, giving in to Link's enthusiasm.

Just as Marth finishes his sentence, a large door opens across the room, and all attention is turned to the open door as a massive white hand floats into the dining hall and positions itself at the head of the table. All of the previous entrants bow their heads in respect, and the new contestants follow suit. As their heads rise, a booming voice fills the hall.

"Welcome to Smash Mansion! To any returning guests, I greet you as a friend, rather than your superior. For any new arrivals, welcome to our tournament, I hope your stay is comfortable, and may your battles be fierce!"

The room bursts into applause, and as the room quiets down, the voice continues.

"My name is Master Hand, and I will be your host while you stay here. You will heed my rules, and do as I say, or you will face the consequences of your actions."

At these words, a few of the new contestants shift uncomfortably in their seats, and as Link sees they're reactions, he looks at Marth and chuckles lightly.

"I can't believe Hand! Can you? He finds so much enjoyment in their discomfort, doesn't he? I love how the new guys always squirm. That was you last tournament, wasn't it Marth?" Link says playfully, nudging the young prince's shoulder.

"Haha, yeah. I guess it was, wasn't it?" Marth says, laughing softly.

A light blush plays upon his soft cheeks, and once again, Link's chest feels heavy, and his heart rate begins rising quickly.

" _Damn. What is going on with me? This could be a problem in the tournament fights..._ "

Link quickly looks away from the handsome prince, the tips of his elvish ears turning red, and starts listening to what Master Hand has to say.

"The match list will be posted the day after tomorrow on the bulletin board in Smashville, which is down the road to the right just outside the mansion door. Down the path to the left are the bunk houses, the women's bunk is in Hyrule Castle. The men's bunk is in Luigi's Mansion. If you have any complaints about your lodgings, please take it up with your house leaders. Sonic and Mario are the house leaders for the men's bunk. Zelda and Samus are the leaders for the women's bunk. You will all return to this dining hall every day for each meal, and for the results of each tier of the tournament. You are now dismissed to your bunk houses. You all need your rest. Training rounds begin tomorrow. Partners will be assigned early tomorrow morning. Goodnight everyone, and good luck!"

And with that, Master Hand turns around and goes back through his door, and it slams behind him.

The moment the door slammed shut, the entrants began standing up and talking, getting to know each other, or catching up since the last time they saw each other. Marth stands up and reaches over and pulls Link's chair out from the table for him, and helps him get up.

"Would you like some help up, **oh great Hero of Time?** " Marth says in a slightly mocking tone.

Link rolls his eyes, but takes the prince's gloved hand, however, as this happens, his heart begins to beat rapidly. His face turns the color of a red rupee, and he quickly lifts himself out of the chair. He swiftly lets go of the prince's hand, walking towards the outside door, determined to get to the bunkhouse, find out who his roommate is, and to settle in for the night. But, before he reaches the door, he feels a hand on his shoulder, and it grabs him tightly and spins him around, and he finds himself looking Princess Zelda in the eyes. She gets close to the Hylian boy's pierced ear and whispers

"What the hell was that back there? You just ran away from your best friend after he kindly, albeit snarkily and pretty entertainingly, helped you out of your chair! Are you doing okay? Meet me and Sheik in The Roost tonight, we obviously need to talk."

And with that, she swishes past the tunic garbed man, swaying her hips ever so slightly, catching up with Peach and Samus, leaving the thoughtful Hylian swordsman behind to dwell on what she just said. Link looked at the ground, contemplating what the Princess had to say. He shook his head, and continued out the door, turning immediately left outside the door, dashing down the path in order to get his room assignment as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

Within minutes, he is at the door to the eerie, haunted mansion, and the door opens itself upon his arrival. He walks right in, used to stuff like this by now, and goes to find Mario. Soon he finds Mario, who is not alone, but rather, he is having a heated argument with a large blue creature that Link has come to know as Sonic, a giant blue hedgehog. He is apparently 'the fastest thing alive,’ but that doesn't make sense to the Hylian, but he shrugs it off. It seems that they are fighting over who should get people up in the mornings, Sonic saying that he can do it faster, but Mario saying he can do it more effectively because people respect him more around here. Link walks up, and volunteers himself to wake people up, and to show that he will be more effective than both of them, he holds out his hand and calls Navi out. He nods at her, and without further ado, she flies into Sonic's face and begins to shout the two words that will get anyone up in the morning.

"HEY! LISTEN!" Navi says joyfully.

She turns back to Link, and he smiles at his little friend, congratulating her on her exceptional work. She disappears again and Link looks expectantly at the two rivals. Sonic looks at the Italian plumber and nods, and Mario looks at at Link and says

"Okay-a! You must make-a rounds each-a morning and get everyone out of bed-a before 8 o'clock! Capiche?" Link nods, and Mario smiles largely and slaps a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Okay-a! Ciao!" But before Mario walks away, Link calls after him, and he turns around.

"Yes-a Link?" Mario says happily.

"Which room am I bunked in? And with whom?"

Mario looks him in the eye and a huge grin spreads across his face as he answers

"You are in room-a 6. I think you'll be-a happy with who you're-a roomed with this-a time around!"

Link cocks his head to the side and looks curiously at the little Italian man.

"It's-a Marth!" Mario says grinning widely.

Link's eyes light up the moment he hears his friend's name, and he cannot contain his excitement, and as he runs to his room, he yells a huge thank you back to Mario. As Link is running down the hallway, he passes a bunch of characters he didn't recognize, and a bunch of others that he knew quite well, and as he gets closer to his room, he counts the door numbers in his mind.

" _11_ "  

He is shifted to the side a little bit, and when he looks back to see what it was, he sees that a blue and black creature is using some sort of dark power on him, then he turns around and keeps running.

" _10_ "  

He passes a young boy with angel wings and a tunic, almost knocking him over.

" _9_ "  

His shoulder slams into something, and when he turns around to see who he hit, he sees a huge blue creature in a royal robe and a large crown. He raises his giant mallet and yells at the young Hylian man.

" _8_ "

He trips over something and lands right on his face. As he gets up, he sees a small blue vapor rising into the air, accompanied by a small cry. He looks around and sees a small man in a space suit freaking out with a bunch of small, bright colored creatures with plants on their heads hiding behind him. Link yells an apology behind him as he stumbles forward, and keeps going.

" _7_ "  

A young, blonde boy yells at Link, and out of nowhere he is shocked from behind, and all he hears is a high pitched voice yelling "PK Thunder!" and Link falls to the ground after being launched several yards. When he gets up off the ground, he sees the door he has been looking for.

"Number six." Link says under his breath. He picks himself up, dusts himself off, and steps forward to open the door. The door just swings open, and Link has a confused look on his face. He steps in, cautiously looking around, and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees a blue cape hanging by the window. He looks over to the right side of the room, and he smiles brightly at the young prince lying on the bottom bunk, who is nose deep in a huge, green and gold book.

"Hey Marth! Whatcha doin'?" Link says, walking closer to the bunk beds.

Marth looks up, startled, and accidentally drops the book he's reading. Link chuckles, and goes to pick up the large book, but Marth grabs his arm and snatches it before Link can see it. Link looks at the Altean man questioningly, wondering why Marth was in such a hurry to get the book away from him. Marth quickly hides the book under the covers of the bed, and grins at Link, a slight blush playing upon his cheeks. Link quickly looks away, feeling his own cheeks grow hot.

"Damn..." The elf-like man whispers under his breath, but it came out a bit louder than he intended.

"What's wrong Link? You don't usually swear, you doin' okay?" Marth says, genuinely concerned about his friend, but not helping his friend's situation in the slightest.

Link walks quickly towards the ladder on the end of the beds, climbing it quickly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it Marth. Seriously."

Marth looks skeptically at his Hylian friend, hurt reflecting in his eyes before he lies back down. Looking up at the bed above him, the prince clears his throat to get Link's attention.

"So, I chose the bottom bunk because you told me how you grew up in a tree house. I thought it would make you feel more at home, I guess. I hope that's alright with you..." Marth says, trailing off.

Link is lying on his back, looking at the ceiling. After hearing those words, an involuntary smile appears on the boy's face, and his ears turn red at the tips.

"Thanks, I appreciate you thinking of me..." Link mumbles quietly, so Marth can barely hear it.

"You know if there's anything you need to talk about, I'm always here to listen, okay?" The beautiful prince says caringly as he reaches around to pick up the large book again, and begins to read.

Link, lying above the reading prince, is blushing furiously, and cannot bring himself to say anything back to the man below him.

" _You're an idiot,_ "  he thinks, becoming gradually angrier at himself for not being able to say anything.

" _He seems to always be looking out for my best interests, and I don't even have the common decency to answer back to him. Damn, why am I such a coward!?_ " Link slams his fist into his leg, thoroughly pissed off at himself.

The boys sit on their beds in silence until the sun sets, and Link remembers what the Princess said to him earlier that day. Link hops off the bed, and as he's about to leave, he looks back to the beds, and sees the young Altean prince sleeping peacefully on his bed, the book lying open, face down on his chest.  Link walks over, to see the book he was reading, and his face immediately turns red upon reading the title, _The Hyrule Historia._


	2. Chapter 2: The Lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets up with Zelda and craziness ensues. Secrets are revealed, and hearts are broken.
> 
> The songs that K.K. plays in this chapter are Go K.K. Rider! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msmSjMdF1Ro  
> and K.K. Blues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rn0cUrXva40  
> and let's not forget Brewster's piano piece https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3HxOx0Z1DA

Link slips out the door and quietly makes his way down the old, wooden hallways of the haunted mansion. Luckily the ghosts in here are nothing like Poes, so he should have no problem dealing with them should the need arise. The corridors are dark and a bit damp, not ideal for living. The rooms are very nice, however. Furnished, heated, and cozy, they're everything that you imagine a high quality dorm room would be. The front door is just around the corner, and so Link picks up the pace and swings the door open. The cool night air whooshes in past him and Link takes a deep breath. The air smells of fallen leaves and dead trees, as would be expected of a plot of land that doesn't have a single living thing upon it. He walks across the dead grass to the old dirt path that leads out to the main road, and turns left, on his way to meet with Zelda and Sheik. 

It takes him about a half hour to forty five minutes to reach it, but Link finally arrives in a town he's never seen before. The sign on the crossroad sign reads Smashville. There are quaint houses scattered around the grassy town, and they're brightly colored and have signs next to the doors. There are beautiful blooming cherry trees dotting the landscape as well, and Link walks over to one and pulls an oversized cherry off a branch and takes a bite, savoring the tangy taste of the red fruit. There are delicate pink petals falling through the air, and a sweet scent fills his nose as he makes haste to a large white building. This building is the museum of Smashville, and the basement of the museum holds the coffee lounge called The Roost.

Link steps through the doorway of the museum, and takes a look around, his eyes passing by beautiful stained glass windows.

A brown owl with a bowtie greets him as he looks around, "Are you looking for something specific, lad?" he questions.

Link nods his head, "Yes, I was wondering where I could find The Roost?"

The owl hoots in delight and swings a wing outward, pointing to an elegant staircase that leads down, "The Roost is right there. Mr. K.K. is here tonight, I'm sure you will enjoy his show. By the way, I am Blathers. It is nice to be acquainted with you. Your name is?"

"Link," the Hylian replies courteously, "and thank you. Have a nice night." Link bids, as he makes his way down the stairs. He can soon hear music coming from the room below the stairs, and it's a loud song, that seems very action packed. It's a bit too much for Link's taste. As soon as the room is in view, Link can see multiple round tables dotting the small room, each with two to three chairs set next to it. To his right is a bar with a pigeon standing behind it, who is currently working on a coffee for the small armored creature who was sitting up to the bar. Link takes a quick look around and quickly spots Zelda's crown, which is glimmering in the dimmed light. On his way over to her and Sheik, the music stops and a voice speaks up.

“That was a tune I like to call Go K.K. Rider!.” The dog says, before he looks up.

Link's attention is immediately turned to the stage. The small dog on the stage is pointing at the Hylian, and before he can say anything, the dog speaks to him.

"Hey man, this your first time here? My tunes have been known to ease minds. They've been known to bring happiness, and sadness, and they've also been known to heal a tired heart. So whaddya say man? You wanna hear one of K.K.'s tunes? What's your mood tonight man? How ya feelin'?"

Link is taken aback by the forwardness of this animal, and is confused about what he's asking. He shakes his head and tries to walk away.

"Hey man, no need to be shy! What's your mood tonight man? How ya feelin'?" The dog, K.K., says again, and it seems like he's really pushing Link, and so he gives in.

"I don't know...I guess it's hard to say."

K.K. smiles and nods, setting his guitar up to play, and leans in to the mic.

"Don't know what's in your head, but let me pick the jam: K.K. Blues."

And with that he began playing a nice bluesy song that set a nice atmosphere as Link makes his way over to Zelda and Sheik's table and takes a seat.

Zelda frowns at the young Hylian man sitting across the table from her.

"What took you so long? We've been here for at least an hour! You can't have the common decency to show up on time? You kept two ladies waiting, and don't forget that we're doing this for you!"

Link is taken aback by Zelda's sudden aggressiveness, but calms down and assesses the situation.

" _It's late, and she's got a point. I did keep them waiting... maybe I should apologize_."  

Link looks up and straightens his back, takes a deep breath and...

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I should've realized the time, but I was too busy thinking about Marth...I mean, what we were talking about together...uh...yeah."

Link leans back in his chair and sighs, covering his face with his hands, not believing what just came out of his mouth.

" _I'm such an idiot_!" Link thought, grabbing his leg tightly, hurting himself in the process.

Sheik was looking at Link, trying to analyze him, and figure out what he's thinking. Zelda was trying to decipher what he just said, and it seems like she's getting close to an answer, judging by her facial expression. Soon, the song ended, and K.K. said his goodbyes for the night, packs up his guitar and leaves. After his departure, the rest of the crowd began to clear out. Soon enough, just Link, Zelda, Sheik and Brewster were left, and it was completely silent in the cafe. After Brewster was done cleaning all the coffee mugs from the night he walked over and began to play the grand piano on stage. The song was nice and calming, and then out of nowhere Zelda slams her fist on the table and stands up, a triumphant look on her face.

"You like Marth! I knew it! You're always acting weird around him, and you're face is always red when you're near him! Why did it take me so long to notice? Did you know Sheik?" Zelda says, turning to her sister, who responds with a slight nod.

Link turns and looks at Sheik, surprised,

"How did you..."

Sheik chuckles and looks him in the eye and says, "I'm observant."

Link blushes and sits back down.

"So it's that obvious is it? Wow...hah. I didn't really realize it myself,  I guess..."

Link at this point is blushing furiously, which causes Zelda to giggle and walk over to him slowly and grab his arm.

"Well, I can say that I support whatever you like, but I can't exactly speak for Sheik, heh."

Link looks over at Sheik, who is looking strangely sad. Link is confused about her expression, and a few quick thoughts of worry pass through his mind before he dispels them. Sheik downs the rest of her coffee in one gulp, and slams the cup on the table hard enough to crack the bottom.

"Damn..." she says under her breath as she tosses the cup in the garbage and hurries to the stairs. Before she reaches them, a hand grabs her arm and she turns around to see Link, who is very concerned.

"Are you okay? This isn't like you at all Sheik." Link says, making eye contact with her.

This makes the young Sheikah woman blush, and suddenly the taller woman reaches out and wraps her arms around his shoulders and holds him tightly. Link is taken aback by her action, simply because she's always so quiet and withdrawn, even around him and Zelda. But soon enough he smiles and hugs her back, and she nuzzles her head into his neck a bit, and they stand there for a few minutes, completely still and totally silent. Then Sheik reluctantly pulls back and looks at Link with a glimmer in her eyes and he can tell that she’s beaming, despite the scarf around her face.

"I'm glad you found someone, Link. I wonder when I'll find mine... I mean, I really thought I had...I thought it was you, Link " Sheik says, looking down at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers.

Link's face immediately showed his surprise, and soon it was sadness as he grabbed her and tilted her head down to look at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry it didn't work out like that, but we can still be friends, okay? And, I'm sure you'll find someone else. Who wouldn't want to be with a beautiful, smart woman like you?" Sheik blushes again and nods her head, then she leans forward to touch their foreheads together. After a few quiet moments between them, she steps back and swiftly takes off up the stairs.

Zelda takes a step forward and looks up at Link, and the worry in her eyes is evident. Link pats the top of her head and she playfully swats his hand away.

"Don't worry about her Zel, okay? I'll make sure she's fine. I promise." Link says with a smile, then he walks away, thanking Brewster for the music, and heads up the stairs.

The night had grown rather cold since he went into the museum, and soon Link's teeth were chattering from the intense cold. When Link arrived at Smashville, it was springtime. Cherry blossoms filled the air, and the grass was green and vibrant. Now, the ground was white and beautiful, and snow was falling gently. It was completely different from what he was expecting, and he decided he needed to get out of there as soon as possible before he froze. He hurries across the frozen landscape, the once beautiful trees dull and bare, and the quaint little homes now with a blanket of snow adorning their roofs, like cloaks of purity. There are snowmen and snowwomen and snowchildren dotting the landscape, that call out to Link and bid him a good night as he passes. After ten or fifteen minutes of walking in the quiet, muffled, winter landscape, he arrives at the crossroads, he glances up at the sign that points in several different directions.

To the left is the Docking Station, which houses ships like the Lylat Cruiser and the Halberd, among many others. These ships can fly you to various off planet locations, like Skyworld and Hanenbow. To the right is the Smash Mansion, Onett, Hyrule Castle and Luigi’s Mansion. There are plenty of other crossroads between here and there, leading to all sorts of other wonderful places, but all that matters right now is getting back, and getting into bed. Link was absolutely exhausted, and he hadn't had a full night’s rest in at least two weeks. The anticipation for the tournament had kept him up night after night, thinking about battles to be won, and new challengers to face.

He takes a right and hurries along the paved road, the weather fading from a cold, quiet winter to late fall, with a chilly breeze blowing, and the sounds of crickets fill the night air. Smashville sure had whack seasons. He walks for about 45 minutes before he passes by Onett, hearing the sound of cars honking in the distance, which is odd to Link, but he supposes that not everything here is the way it should be. Continuing on his way, he hears rustling in a nearby bush. He turns quickly, getting on guard and taking a fighting stance. A figure emerges from the bush, tall, a long cloak, and spiky hair. He steps out of the shadows and into the bright moonlight, and he's revealed to be the man who arrived alongside Marth, Ike.

“Hey there, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?” He says kindly, which surprised Link, considering his appearance. He thought he'd be a bit more gruff.

“I could say the same for you.” Link replies back, a smirk on his face.

“Fair enough,” Ike says, cracking a bright smile and chuckling lightly before continuing, “I wanted to get familiar with the area before the hustle and bustle of the tournament began. I figured it would be nice to do so at night. It’s quiet, and calm. It reminds me of home…” he trails off, his bright smile turning to a warm one at the mention of his home.

Link nods and turns back around, "Me too, but I would give up the world to arrive at this tournament year after year. I love it here. It truly is my second home." he says over his shoulder, ready to continue on his way back, but his attention is pulled back by the pleasant voice behind him.

“So, how do you know Marth?” He asks, taking a step closer to the Hylian.

Link turns around and makes eye contact with the tall man in front of him.

“He was a competitor at the last tournament. We fought closely, both against each other, and alongside each other. He’s a proficient fighter, and a good friend.” Link replies, a fond smile spreading across his face at the memories of the last tournament.

“That sounds wonderful. This tournament seems like a friendly place. I hope I can find a good friend in one of the other competitors, something similar to what you and Marth share.”  Ike says with a warm, almost longing tone in his voice.

“Have a good night, sir,” he tosses over his shoulder as he begins to walk away.

“Call me Link,” the hero calls to the retreating mercenary, who nods and continues on his way.

Link smiles and goes back on his way to the dorm. Ike is pleasant to be around. He’s more pleasant to talk to than most of the other male competitors, and seems like a genuinely kind man. Link looks forward to getting to know him better. It takes another twenty minutes to get to the dorm. Twenty minutes of walking in peace, alone with his thoughts and the rustling of leaves. It reminds him of his days back in Ordon Village, with Ilia and the rest of the gang. He misses them all dearly. What he wouldn't give to see Ilia's smiling face again, her beautiful green eyes light up as she laughs at his antics. She was one of the best friends Link has ever known. He hurries inside, and locates his room. He opens the door quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping prince lying inside. Once, he thought he loved Ilia, but now Link believes another has taken his heart entirely. He undresses, leaving just his undershirt and pants on, folds his clothes, and carefully climbs to the top bunk, settling in for the night, ready for the preparations that will be done tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED >.


	3. Subchapter One: That Hylian Boy

Link was a bit flustered when he entered our dorm, but it certainly matched the attitude he’s had most of the day. He’s been a bit off today, and I want to believe it’s because the tournament is so much larger this year, his poor socially deprived soul doesn’t know how to deal with it all that well. I’ve been reading The Hyrule Historia since I got to our dorm room because I want to keep up to date on what Link has been doing these past years. My life has been pretty dull, no new adventures to get me out and about, so I’ve not got much to tell. But Link has been on a whole new adventure for about a year now, in a Hyrule where darkness has begun to take over all, and Hyrule’s only hope is Link and a small imp-like girl named Midna. Link can apparently turn into a wolf now as well, as long as Midna’s around, which I will have to convince him to show me sometime.

So now, after a more-than-slightly awkward encounter, we are both lying on our bunks in silence. I’m reading, and I’m assuming Link is just lying there, thinking about something. The sun starts to set, and I get a little drowsy, but continue reading because I want to know more about this dark journey Link embarked on recently. No more than ten minutes later, I drift off to sleep, and begin to dream.

Link and I are sitting on a beautiful hill overlooking a town of sorts. There’s a nice lunch laid out, and Link is laughing at something, his head thrown back in childlike joy, and I can’t help but smile at the sight. His smile is so amazing, and so genuine, it’s hard to believe that he can muster something like that after all he’s been through. Link is an incredible man and I’m glad to have him as a friend. I look back out to the town, surveying the landscape. There’s a waterfall that flows into a beautiful river that eventually lets into a small pond, lilypads and flowers dotting its surface. The pond flows out into another river that empties into the ocean, and I think to myself that I would love to walk down there with Link someday.

I hear his musical laughter to my left cease, and look over to see Link smiling so warmly at me, and moving closer to me inch by inch until our legs are nearly touching. He leans over to place his head on my shoulder, and for some reason it feels so...natural. The moment his head makes contact with my shoulder, a wave of warmth spreads to my entire body. This sensation is strange, but not entirely foreign. My body, moving nearly all on it’s own, turns to face Link and my arms wrap around his waist, pulling him nearer, until our chests are touching. Everywhere he makes contact on my body, a wave of the most amazing warmth erupts and quickly flows through my body. We lie down and place our foreheads together, smiling and giggling like school girls, and it’s at that moment I realize what this sensation I’ve been feeling is. That childlike smile, and that melodic laughter. The bright blue eyes that captured my attention since the first time we met, when I didn’t speak a lick of English and was worried no one would understand me. When he walked up to me, holding his hand out, and introduced himself in Japanese. When I made my first friend in a mass of people I felt uncomfortable with, he made me feel at ease. That every time he looked at me, I’d feel this shock run through my body, not quite as volatile as electricity, but something just as powerful. It took me this long to realize.

This feeling is love.

I am in love with this silly, amazing, and strong Hylian boy, and I don’t know what to do about it.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY AGAIN  
> I am so bad about writing this story, and this isn't even a full chapter, it's just a small filler until I decide exactly where I want to go with the next chapter.  
> So have a bit of fluff. This is actually a bit important because it's a look inside Marth's head a bit, and there will be various subchapters like this one that are written from a first person POV of Marth so that y'all can get a little taste of what Marth will be up to when he's not around Link.  
> AGAIN I AM SO SORRY  
> This year is my senior year of highschool, so I have a little bit more free time, but not a whole lot. I refuse to make promises on how often this will be updated, but I hope you guys bear with me and stick around, because I have grand ideas for this story. Also relatively soon I might start the other two fics under the series, which will be Sheik/Ike and Samus/Zelda, so look forward to those!  
> I love all of you who have stuck through me with this, you are beautiful and I hope you have an amazing day!
> 
> PS I have updated the tags a bit so as not to be misleading to people not looking for an exclusively Marth/Link story. Thought I'd throw that out there!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site, and I'm anxious as to how it will work and such. Any and all comments will help me make this better, so please, comment your opinions and such, I'd appreciate it!!
> 
> This is also my first time writing BoyxBoy, and, seeing as I'm a girl, it's going to be veeeery fluffy, and if you don't think that any of the characters would act the way they do, despite the obvious OOC, pleeeeease pleeease tell me!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope to be updating this frequently, but if I am to go by any of my other stories I've posted elsewhere, it could be months between updates. We'll find out!


End file.
